Tomb Raider: Survivor is Born
by Simba W
Summary: Lara Croft has survived Yomatai. Everyone was so relieved that they had survived. And someone from Lara's past shows up. Someone who gives her an irresistible offer for another adventure. LaraXAdrian SamXSam W. ;D


**Chapter 1**

April 4th, 2013 - 12:24 am - Alleyway

London, England

"I'll kill you!" I've been attacked in many places, but not in an alleyway. Especially in London.

The guy -or monster- had me pinned against the wall, cutting off my windpipe. He had a cruel face. It almost reminded me of the devil himself.

"Shut up, girl. I'm not human. I don't mind spraying a little blood over the skin of the pavement." He smiled. As if he thought of himself looking good to the ladies. Yeah right.

Now I could tell he wasn't human because of his red eyes. I needed to find a way to distract Mr. Red Eyes and it was almost impossible, but I turned my head slightly to the side; as if I was looking at someone even worse than him.

The trick worked when he slowly turned his head to the side, loosening his grip a little from my neck.

I gathered up all the strength I could muster, and I punched him where it hurts. He groaned and backed away, letting me go.

I took a deep breath and ran at him, kicking his head in. Then I punched him again, but this time - this time I made sure my hand went through his head, through his skull.

He made a very weak attempt to try and stop me, but it was 3 minutes too late. I took my hand out of his head and I turned around and started walking. My left arm felt like a thousand knives were stuck in it. My nose was bleeding, but not as much as when Mr. Red Eyes punched me.

As I was thinking on how I was going to explain to the hotel manager on how I got red stuff on my clothes, I wasn't watching where I was going. That caused me to run into the back of a woman that was standing in the alleyway.

I must have startled her big time, because the next thing I saw was a fist colliding with my nose...again.

"Ahh fuck!" I gave a startled cry. I had my right covering my nose, trying to stop the blood.

I looked over to the woman who had a very shocked look on her face. Her hazel-brown eyes were wide and her chin was shivering. For the strangest reason, I thought I knew her. She looked so familiar.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay.? Do I need to take you to the hospital? I'll pay for your medical bills and everything...!"

Oh my gods.

Oh my fucking gods! I didn't think she made it out alive! "Lara.?"

She looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Yes. I'm sorry. I gave you the wrong impression. But do you need to go to the hospital? Your left arm looks broken and your nose does too."

I looked at my crippled left arm, then I looked back at her. "I'm fine. My left arm is just dislocated. The last place I want to up in is the hospital. But don't you remember me? Adrian McCullen. We met in boarding school. Then Sam came along a few days later and we were all besties?!"

Lara took a good look at me, then her eyes widened. "Rian.? Is it really you?"

I smiled and nodded. She didn't forget. Even after all these years.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it's been so many years Lara! Remember all those times we had in boarding school?"

Lara chuckled. "Yeah I remember. Like when Mariko tried to kiss me and you dumped red kool aid on her head? Oh my gods, she looked like the female version of the devil!"

We both laughed a little. "Yeah."

Both our smiles faded as our minds turned back to unpleasant memories.

"I wish I could have had a little more time with you. When they pulled me away from you, it was as if the air to my lungs had been cut off. Then when the guards put me into the chopper, I heard you scream. It was a scream I never wanted to hear again." Lara's voice was mournful. Her eyes were melancholly. I walked over to her and I wrapped my arms around her muscled torso. She returned the hug and let out a heavy sigh into my neck, as if she just remembered she had to do something.

"Rian do you have anywhere to stay?"

I pulled away. "Only my hotel. I'm not gonna be able to stay there much longer though. I'm out of money."

Lara's eyes lit up from the dark shades they once were. "You could stay with me and Sam. There's plenty of room. And I'm sure Sam would want to see you!"

I smiled at Lara. "Okay! But I need to get my stuff from my hotel."

"Okay. Do you need a ride.?"

I gave her a little nod. Then I looked past her shoulder, to the Autobot that was standing behind her.

"Umm yeah actually. He's right there." Lara frowned a little before turning around. She gasped a little. "Your car is a.."

"Transformer? Yup." I popped the 'p'. "Lara, meet Bee. Bee, meet Lara."

"Nice to meet you." Bee had channeled through some radio broadcasts to find words. He held out his big metal pointer finger out to Lara. Lara hesitated, but she grabbed his finger and gently shook it.

"Okay Bee. I need to go to my hotel. And Lara? I'll meet you at your apartment.?"

Lara nodded and gave me her address. Then she looked at my left arm again. "Rian you really need to get that fixed though. I know from how twisted it looks that it's not just dislocated."

I flinched. I was sincerely hoping that she didn't notice. "I will stop at a hospital before I come over to your apartment then."

Lara nodded, then gave me another hug. "Just don't kill any doctors if they accidentally hurt you Rian."

I sighed into Lara's shoulder. "I'll try not to."

Lara chuckled before pulling away. "See you at the apartment in a bit."

I nodded and smiled. She walked away, out of the alleyway to her car.

I watched her drive away before I had Bee transform into a car. I hopped in and drove back to the hotel.

**A/N Hope you guys and gals liked it!**

**Here's a descrption of what Adrian looks like: **

**Real Name:** Adrian McCullen

**Age: **23

**Born: **1992, December 4

**Nationality: **American, African citizenship. English, Japenese, Spanish speaking

**Occupation: **Archaeologist and Documentary

**Interests: **High living, travel and adventure, (last but not least) tackling pepple :)


End file.
